wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 3, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The September 3, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 3, 2019 at the Norfolk Scope in Norfolk, Virginia. Episode summary Bayley and Sasha Banks brutally attacked Charlotte Flair Bayley is still all smiles. Despite her shocking turn of face last night on Raw when she decimated Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch with a chair in a show of solidarity with Sasha Banks, the SmackDown Women’s Champion arrived on the blue brand puzzled by the WWE Universe’s reaction. Bayley stressed that, despite her shocking actions, she was still the same person: The type of human being who would stand by her best friend’s side, no matter what. She wants to be a SmackDown Women’s Champion that the WWE Universe could be proud of, and she vowed to defeat “the most selfish person on the roster” at WWE Clash of Champions — Charlotte Flair. That was all The Queen needed to hear, as she cut off the champion and let her know that Bayley best savor the SmackDown Women’s Title now, because it wouldn’t be hers after Clash of Champions. However, Banks then arrived, and Charlotte Flair took it upon herself to make the first move when she decked Bayley. The Boss darted into the ring to scrap with Flair until Bayley broke it up with several savage chair strikes to the back of The Queen. With Charlotte down, Bayley handed the chair to Sasha, who brutalized Flair with several more swings before tossing it back to Bayley to cap off the attack. Banks and Bayley exited with the satisfaction of a job well done… and a path of destruction in their wake. Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross vs Fire & Desire After butting heads with Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross earlier in the day during a championship photoshoot, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville set out to put themselves in title contention by knocking off the WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions. Fire & Desire attempted to wear down The Goddess & Cross, but Bliss seemed to have Deville right where she wanted her, downed for Twisted Bliss. A scuffle between Mandy and Cross on the outside caught Alexa’s attention for a brief moment, however, giving Sonya enough time to get her knees up to counter Twisted Bliss. Fire & Desire followed up with a devastating tandem maneuver for the major victory over the titleholders. Chad Gable vs Andrade The King of the Ring Quarterfinals concluded with a major showdown between two emerging tourney favorites – Chad Gable and Andrade. After Zelina Vega boldly declared Andrade the next King of the Ring right in Gable’s face prior to the match, the action was absolutely electric from the opening bell as these two surging Superstars collided for the first time ever. Andrade seemingly had Gable reeling, but Gable persevered in the critical moments, somehow shaking off the stiffest of elbows from Andrade and Vega’s interference to pull off the most impressive rollup you will ever see for an unreal victory to earn his spot in the semifinals. Results * Tag Team Match: Fire & Desire (Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville) defeated Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross * King Of The Ring 2019 Quarter Final Match: Chad Gable defeated Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Mandy Rose Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Sonya Deville Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes